The invention relates to a locking device and more specifically for a device to secure firearms in a person's home or office so that they cannot be played with by children.
In the past there have been numerous occasions when children have taken a parents firearm such as a revolver or rifle and while using or examining it they have injured or killed another human being. Many people keep revolvers in open drawers and merely hope that children will not find them and therefore not play with them. Other persons having rifles have been forced to purchase or build expensive gun racks or cabinets that require locks of some nature. Some of these cabinets have glass windows in them which leaves them open to the danger of having the glass broken and a person reaching into the cabinet and obtaining the weapon.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel locking device for firearms that will safely secure rifles and revolvers in an open setting within a room of a house of office.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel locking device for firearms that allows them to be visually in view yet secure from the curious hands of children.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel locking device for firearms that is economical to manufacture and market.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel locking device for firearms that would make it extremely difficult for an adult to remove or steal a firearm from the locking device unless they destroyed a portion of the walls of the room adjacent to where the locking device is secured.